Targeted
by Cl Sheen
Summary: Sam se retrouve pris pour cible par un homme dont il ne parviens pas  à se souvenir. Affaire personnelle ou coup monté? L'équipe fera tout pour  le découvrir et sauver leur ami à temps.   Not Slash/Rating T pour scènes  violentes et langage.
1. Prologue

Rating T pour scènes violentes et langage

Pairring : Sam Braddock/Greg Parker. No Slash

Genre: angst/friendship/hurt/comfort/Action/Suspense

Disclaimer : Flashpoint et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mark Ellis et Stéphanie Morgenstern [...]

Ceci est ma première fiction donc je m'excuse d'avance si certaines choses ne vont pas et sinon n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_ **Toronto, Canada **

_ Dans un hangar désaffecté, une altercation entre deux hommes, tous deux armés, éclate. Quelques mètres plus loin, Sam Braddock, agent du groupe d'intervention stratégique (SRU), est ligoté à une chaise, immobile. On peut apercevoir sur son corps de nombreuses blessures, les coups précédemment reçus ont laissés des marques bleuâtres sur sa peau et de nombreux filets de sang s'échappent de larges plaies. __Alors que la querelle entre les deux individus prend de l'ampleur, une détonation se fait entendre, une épaisse fumée vient envahir la pièce et des cris retentissent. Surpris, l'un des deux hommes vient se positionner derrière Sam, il charge son arme et pose le canon de celle-ci sur la tempe du jeune agent luttant pour sortir de son sommeil forcé. Tous cris est interrompu, chaque personnes présente se tient alors immobile et le silence, un silence pesant, s'installe.  
__  
- Je vous avais dit de ne pas intervenir !  
_

_- Eric, mon nom est Greg Parker, on s'est eu au téléphone, vous vous souvenez ? Eric, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça.. Répond le plus calmement possible le chef d'équipe avant d'ajouter plus bas dans son oreillette à l'attention de Edd. Sierra 1, quelle est la solution ?_

_- Pas de solution. Je répète, pas de solution._

_- N'approchez pas ! Si l'un de vous tente quoi que ce soit, je tire ! Cri l'homme tenant le jeune agent en joue._

_ Sam à présent réveillé, fixe son patron dans les yeux, l'air à la fois fatigué et désolé, il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû désobéir à un ordre direct, mais son instinct de militaire avait été plus fort que tout. La respiration haletante, son cœur battant si fort qu'il saurait lui faire exploser la cage thoracique, Sam attend. Il attend que cela se termine, peu importe de quelle manière, il souhaite seulement mettre un terme à toute cette histoire._

_- Eric, regardez cet homme. Regardez-le. Il n'est pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. L'agent Braddock n'y est absolument pour rien vous comprenez ? Tente l'agent Parker.  
_

_- Fermez là ! C'est de SA faute !_

_ En voyant l'homme en face de lui se mettre à pleurer, Greg aurait presque pu ressentir de la peine. Seulement, ce n'étais pas le cas. Il aurait pu, c'est vrai. Mais cela aurait été dans d'autres circonstances. Il aurait peut-être éprouvé ce genre de sentiments si la personne assise en face de lui avec une arme sur la tempe n'avait pas été Sam. Si cette personne blessée et à bout de forces n'avait pas été un membre de son équipe, de sa famille. Alors oui, il aurait pu ressentir de la peine pour cet homme en larmes et abattu, mais non, ce n'était pas les cas._

_- Eric.. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça, ça ne le fera pas revenir vous savez.. S'il vous plait.. Posez cette arme et discutons en tranquillement.._

_- Je suis désolé agent Parker, mais vous n'avez pas respecté vos engagements._

_- Chef, toujours pas de solution ! S'exclame Edd à travers l'oreillette._

_ Eric Marks relève la tête pour planter son regard, un regard empli de haine directement dans celui de Greg. L'agent Parker sent son taux d'adrénaline atteindre un seuil critique, la peur tente de se faire une place dans son esprit tandis qu'il tente désespérément de la refouler. Le doigt d'Eric Marks fait dangereusement pression sur la gâchette.  
__ À partir de là, la situation bascule; des balles fusent de tous les côtés, les secondes s'écoulent telles des minutes. Le temps semble être désormais suspendu._

_- SAM NON ! _

_

* * *

_

Prologue assez court désolée, mais j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop mal quand même ~


	2. Chapter 1

Encore merci à Ryhn pour sa review et aux autres personnes qui peut-être ont lu.

Bonne lecture~

_**

* * *

36 heures plus tôt.**_

Il était approximativement 5 heures du matin et le soleil commençait à se lever. Plus que sept heures et la garde de 48 heures qu'avait effectué l'équipe 1 du SRU se terminait. Chacun était prit à ses occupations. Spike, comme à son habitude s'adonnait à sa passion : Les robots. Lou et Wordy, le duo comique de l'équipe ne cessait de se jouer des tours. Greg, le chef rédigeait les rapports concernant les interventions qu'ils avaient faites lors de cette longue nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Sam, ancien marine se défoulait à la salle de musculation afin de se tenir éveillé pendant que Jules, seule femme de l'équipe, plaisantait avec lui. Seul Edd, le chef des opérations sur le terrain, manquait à l'appel et pour cause c'est lui qui avait été désigné pour aller chercher les cafés.

A son retour, il fût accueilli par Spike, un immense sourire logé dans le creux de ses joues. Bien que Edd se douta que ce sourire était surement plus destiné au contenu du sac qu'il avait entre les mains que pour lui-même, sourit tout de même en retour et tendit le café destiné à Spike qui retourna ensuite à ses occupations après l'avoir remercié. Edd fit le tour des pièces afin de faire sa distribution, il s'amuser de voir Lou et Wordy se chamailler tel un couple comme toujours et ne manqua pas de le leur faire remarquer. Par la suite, il aperçut Sam encore dans la salle de musculation, celui-ci accueillit le café avec joie. Edd lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule avant de partir. En sortant, il croisa Jules, cela lui évita donc de la chercher de partout. Il lui tendit son gobelet en souriant.

- Comment vas-tu ? Dit-il à la jeune femme.

- Honnêtement ? Répondit-elle.

- Franchement, si tu ne me réponds pas que oui tout va bien, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Jules laissa échapper un léger rire puis esquissa un sourire en prenant sa boisson. Elle connaissait bien son chef d'équipe et savait que ce qu'il venait de dire n'était absolument pas contre elle. Le métier qu'ils exerçaient ne laissait pas de place pour ce genre de futilités. En revanche, même s'il ne l'avouerait probablement jamais, Jules savait qu'Edd était sans cesse préoccupé par la santé de ses agents.

- Oui je sais, Six braquages à main armé et une prise d'otages en une nuit, ça fait beaucoup. Poursuivit Edd.

Nouveau sourire de la part de Jules, sourire qu'Edd lui rendit, accompagné d'une étreinte comme il avait l'habitude de faire avec la jeune femme. Une fois la distribution terminée, Edd se dirige directement vers le bureau de Greg, afin qu'ils boivent leur café ensembles.

- T'es allé les chercher où tes cafés ? A l'autre bout de la ville ? Dit Greg en s'adressant à lui.

- Haha très drôle. Si le grand chef n'est pas content, il peut toujours aller s'en chercher un lui-même.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et continuèrent de bavarder en même temps qu'ils finissaient les derniers rapports. Le début de la matinée se déroula sans encombres, les agents purent se reposer quelques heures. Seulement, ils savaient par expérience que ce genre de repos etait toujours de courte durée. En effet, c'est sur le coup des dix heures que l'alarme retentie.

Une prise d'otages dans un bureau de recrutement militaire. Aucune revendication de la part des individus à l'origine de cela. Tandis que les agents du SRU s'équipèrent pour ensuite prendre place dans les SUV, leur secrétaire les briffaient sur l'état actuel des opérations: e nombre de preneurs d'otages était encore inconnu, ainsi que leurs objectifs.

_**Sur le lieu de la prise d'otages.**_

A leur arrivée sur les lieux, les membres du SRU se mirent rapidement au travail. Spike prit place dans le SUV "informatiquement équipé", tentant de pirater les ordinateurs du bâtiment militaire dans le but d'avoir accès aux caméras de surveillance. Edd quant à lui pris les commandes de l'opération et désigna les rôles de chacun. Jules serrait Sierra 1, Lou Sierra 2, Wordy, Sam et lui-même seraient sur le terrain. Pendant qu'ils discutaient de la manœuvre à effectuer, Greg tentait d'entrer en contact avec les preneurs d'otages en appelant sur le téléphone de l'agence. Aucune réponse. Spike réussit à se connecter au système de vidéo surveillance; Un, Deux, Trois, Quatre. Quatre preneurs d'otages, tous armés. Ainsi que sept personnes séquestrées. Opération délicate, il fallait à tout prix éviter d'avoir des pertes civiles. Edd, Sam et Wordy se postèrent de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, attendant les directives de Greg qui tentait d'entrer en contact avec l'intérieur, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que dix minutes plus tard environ, quelqu'un réponde à l'autre bout du fil.

- Qui êtes vous ! Siffla l'inconnu.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Greg Parker, je suis responsable de la communication du groupe d'intervention stratégique. Pouvons-nous parler ?

- Vous voulez quoi !

- Et bien, nous pourrions parler de pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt !

Greg en était conscient, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. La possibilité d'un acte terroriste lui traversa l'esprit. Il se tourna vers Spike et lui fit signe de lancer une recherche de reconnaissance faciale des quatre individus.

- Puis-je au moins savoir à qui je m'adresse ? Tenta Greg.

- Je vous préviens, j'ai sept otages, par conséquent, vous n'êtes pas en position de demander quoi que ce soit agent Parker. Vous faites ce que je vous dis, et je les laisse repartir. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je vous recontacterai d'ici une heure pour vous communiquer mes instructions. En attendant, que personne ne s'approche du bâtiment, aucune intervention de qui que ce soit vous comprenez ? Ou l'un des innocents ici présent en payera le prix.

L'homme, après avoir fini de parler raccrocha. Greg et le reste de l'équipe connaissaient parfaitement ce genre de manœuvre. Le groupe d'inconnus voulait montrer sa supériorité, en faisant en sorte que le SRU attende l'appel, il mettait le SRU en position d'infériorité. Les preneurs d'otages n'étaient pas des amateurs, il fallait l'avouer. En revanche, le SRU avait un avantage que ces hommes ignoraient: ils voyaient ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Au terme de longues minutes de recherches, le logiciel de reconnaissance facial finit par obtenir un résultat. L'un des hommes se nommait Anthony Kant, celui se tenant à côté de lui était Philipe Ramy, il y avait aussi un certain Lionel Fox et pour finir, l'homme que Greg avait eu au téléphone et qui semblait être le leader du groupe : Eric Marks. Plus que trente-neuf minutes avant l'appel des hommes. L'équipe décida d'adopter une nouvelle stratégie : laisser croire aux preneurs d'otages qu'ils avaient le dessus. Pendant que Spike faisait des recherches sur les hommes, il fût surpris de leurs casiers judiciaires. Anthony Kant possédait à son actif une longue série de braquages en tous genre, Lionnel Fox était un preneur d'otage recherché, Philipe Ramy lui n'était qu'un petit escroc de basse echelle. Le plus inquiétant était donc leur chef; en effet celui-ci était loin d'être un enfant de cœur: diverses attaques à main armé, des kidnappings et surtout deux meurtres. Ce que Greg ne comprenait pas était que ce dernier avait une partie de son dossier scellé. Greg téléphona donc au tribunal de grande instance afin de s'informer sur le contenu de ce dossier. Alors que Sierra 1 et 2 restaient à leur emplacement, les hommes d'intervention se regroupèrent près du SUV où se trouvaient Spike et Greg. Spike informa ses cohéquipiers de l'identité des hommes. Personne ne manqua de remarquer la réaction étrange de Sam.

- Tu les connais ? Demanda Edd

- Je ne sais pas, le nom d'Eric Marks m'est familier, son visage me semble ne pas m'etre inconnu non plus.. Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir..

Spike termina d'expliquer les faits pendant que Sam était plongé dans ses pensées. Greg raccrocha avec le tribunal et afficha une mine énervée. En effet, aucunes des personnes qu'il avait eu au téléphone n'avait été capable de le renseigner sur le casier scellé. A ce moment là, le téléphone sonna et Greg répondit. C'était les ravisseurs, l'heure s'était écoulée.

- Agent Parker ! Comment allez vous ? Dit Eric Marks à l'autre bout du combiné.

- Très bien, je vous en remercie. Je vous écoute, que voulez vous ?

- Patience mon ami, nous ne sommes pas pressés. Alors, vos agents ont-ils fait du bon travail en une heure ? J'imagine que vous avez trouvé qui l'ont est.

Merde, tout était prémédité pensa Greg. Mais qui étaient-ils vraiment et que voulaient ils?

- Oui en effet. Répondit Greg le plus calmement possible. Mais vos casiers ne nous disent pas ce que vous voulez.

- Vous me décevez, je vous pensais plus perspicace. Enfin, passons. Tout d'abord, je souhaiterai que vous retiriez les snipers postés sur les immeubles Sud et Est.

- Vous savez que je ne peux pas faire cela. Tenta Greg.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Sur les caméras, les agents virent Eric Marks pointer une arme vers l'un des otages, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années et ouvrir le feu. Les autres otages, pris de panique se mirent à crier, les complices d'Eric tirèrent au sol ainsi qu'au plafond pour les calmer. Greg ordonna à Spike de trouver d'autres planques pour Jules et Lou, à qui il ordonna ensuite de se retirer.

- C'est bon, les Snipers ne sont plus en position, à présent, relâchez les otages.

- Bien, vous voyez quand vous voulez. A présent, vous allez faire exactement ce que je vais vous dire. Vos agents vont rester à l'écart du batiment. Je ne veux voir aucun flic s'approcher à moins de vingt mètres ou un autre otage sera éliminé. Comprenez vous ce que je vous dit ?

- S'il vous plaît, l'homme sur lequel vous venez d'ouvrir le feu à besoin d'une assistance médicale de toute urgence..

- Je répète pour la dernière fois ma question; avez-vous compris, oui on non ?

Greg détestait se sentir impuissant face à ce genre de situation. Il n'eu pas d'autre choix que d'accéder à la demande de l'homme. Les troupes de police s'éloignèrent de la facade du bureau de recrutement.

- C'est bien agent Parker, je vois que l'on part sur de bonnes bases finalement. Maintenant, je veux que vous m'écoutiez attentivement. Vous allez dire à l'agent Braddock de retirer son équipement, de s'approcher lentement de la porte d'entrée, les mains en évidence, sans gestes brusques. Vous lui direz ensuite de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment et que s'il tente, ne serais par n'importe quel moyen de jouer au héros, je descend cette jolie petite fille blottie contre sa mère. Dit-il en caressant les cheveux de la fillette avec le canon de son arme. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Lorsque Eric Marks avait évoqué Sam, Greg s'était immédiatement tourné vers lui en mettant le haut parleur pour que tout le monde puisse entendre. L'inquiétude se lisait sur les visages des cohéquipiers du jeune agent qui ne parvenait toujours pas à se souvenir où avait-il pu rencontrer l'homme qui le demandait. Sam, d'un geste rapide se leva et posa son arme sur la table devant lui. Il fut retenu par Edd qui le tira par le bras. Greg quant à lui raccrocha.

- Tu m'explique où est-ce que tu compte aller là! Fit Edd.

- C'est pourtant évident non ? Nous voulons tous empêcher que d'autres otages soient blessés, ou pire encore, tués!

- Tu reste ici ! Il est hors de question que tu entre là dedans. D'autant plus que l'on ignore ce qu'il te veux! Intervint Greg.

- Alors quoi! Je reste ici en me tournant les pouces en attendant qu'il descende les otages un par un!

- C'est un ordre Sam! S'exclama Greg, coupant cours à toute discussion.

Sam ne répondit rien, mais la haine pouvait se lire dans son regard. Il chercha désespérément une raison ayant pu provoquer cela. Seulement, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. La colère l'empêchait de penser. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, personne ne parlait, tous plongés dans leurs pensées, cherchant une quelconque solution.

La sonnerie du téléphone eut pour effet immédiat sur tout le monde se raidit. Greg prit une longue inspiration et décrocha.

- L'heure tourne agent Parker.

- Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas vous envoyer un de mes agents comme ça. Je dois savoir ce que vous voulez à l'agent Braddock.

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! Je vous laisse 10 minutes. Passé ces délais, je descend un otage toutes les demi-heures.

Il raccrocha. Greg perdit alors son calme légendaire et planta son regard dans celui de Sam. L'interrogeant du regard, il comprit que son agent ne se souvenait toujours pas. Edd était lui aussi sur les nerfs. La tension au sein de l'équipe était palpable. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, un coup de feu retentit à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Sam se leva et envoya son poing contre l'une des parois du van. Personne ne réagit, sachant à quel point il devait être en colère et frustré. Sam sortit du SUV, suivit de près par Edd.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Lui lança ce dernier

- Ca va je prend simplement l'air!

- Sam.. Je comprend que cette histoire te mette hors de toi.. Mais tu ne peux pas entrer là dedans sans l'accord de ton supérieur, sur un unique coup de tête qui pourrait te coûter la vie !

- Que veux tu que je fasse! Regarder cette pourriture abattre ces innocents les uns après les autres !

- Bien sûr que non ! Juste tu reste là en attendant que l'on trouve une solution..!

De l'intérieur du SUV, la voix de Spike se fit entendre. Edd jeta un regard à Sam, soupira puis rejoignis le reste de l'équipe pour voir quel semblait être le problème. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps avant que Spike n'expose la situation: l'un des hommes n'apparaissait plus sur les écrans.

- Merde, où est-ce qu'il est ! S'énerva Wordy qui jusque là était resté discret.

- Je l'ignore. Attend, je remonte la vidéo quelques secondes en arrière. Répondit Spike. Ah là! Il est passé par cette porte, il n'y a pas de caméra donnant sur ce qu'il se trouve derrière.

- Tu peux avoir accès aux plans ?

- Oui, seulement, il semblerai que ceux-ci date de 2002 hors il y aurait eu des travaux de rénovation l'année dernière.

- Bon, il faut trouver quelqu'un qui pourrai nous renseigner. Edd trouve un responsable ou peu importe qui, susceptible de nous aider. Et prend Sam avec toi, ça lui changera les idées de pouvoir se rendre utile..

- Pas de problème.

Une minute plus tard, Edd remonta dans le SUV en courant, à la fois en colère et inquiet.

- Il a disparu ! Je ne trouve Sam nul part !

- Quoi !

Les membres sortirent en trombe du van à la recherche de leur collègue qui n'était manifestement plus là. Ils retournèrent donc à l'intérieur du SUV et leur regard se posa sur les écrans. Ils regardèrent le contenu des vidéos de surveillance, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et leurs craintes furent confirmées. Sam y était allé. Il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, sans arme ni protection quelconque.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, désolée s'il y a des fautes s:

A bientôt~


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! Pour commencer, je tiens à m'excuser, vraiment, pour le retard (si on peux appeler ça comme ça); ces derniers mois j'ai étais pas mal occupée entre les cours, les examens, quelques soucis plus sur le plan personnel enfin bref je ne vais pas m'étaler ;) Voici donc le chapitre 2, -assez court je vous l'accorde-. J'espère que vous apprécierez, je l'ai écrit rapidement pour pouvoir le poster aujourd'hui donc je pense qu'il y a pas mal d'erreurs et je m'en excuse d'avance.

Ryhn: Merci pour ta review, comme promis je vais tenter d'être plus présente :P  
Fanncis : Désolée encore du retard, je te suis très reconnaissante pour tes reviews et j'espere que la suite te plaira~

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Sam attendait ses coéquipiers à l'extérieur du SUV, il ne supportait pas ce sentiment d'impuissance. Malgré qu'il ignorait la raison exacte, il savait pertinemment que si des personnes innocentes étaient enfermées à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment, c'était entièrement -quoi qu'involontairement; il devait bien l'avouer- de sa faute. Quoi qu'il en soit, il refusait de laisser d'autres personnes mourir sans rien faire. Il jeta un regard désolé dans la direction des ses collègues, ses amis qui, il le savait, feraient tout pour le sortir de là même s'il pensais qu'il devait régler cette histoire par lui-même, sans les impliquer d'avantage dedans. Avec un sentiment de regret pesant sur son cœur, il posa ses armes sur une table disposée près de lui, retira son gilet pare-balles puis se dirigea vers l'entrée du bureau avec la ferme intention d'y pénétrer. Quelques policiers avaient effectivement tentés de l'en empêcher mais il ne lui avait fallu qu'un soupçon d'ingéniosité pour les duper et être enfin libre de ses actions.

Les mains en évidence, il s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Il fût accueilli par Eric Marks, un regard tout d'abord surpris puis accompagné d'un sourire satisfait longeant son visage.

- Samuel. Tu t'es enfin décidé à te montré ? Commença Eric.

- Je suis là, vous avez ce que vous vouliez. Laissez partir les otages.

- Sam, Sam, Sam. Toujours aussi impatient à ce que je vois.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Sam, Eric Marks parut extrêmement déçu.

- Quoi Sam ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

Sam ne cessait de fixer l'homme debout devant lui. Ce regard, cette voix. Il en était à présent sûr, il le connaissait. Mais d'où? Eric Marks soupira.

- Tu me déçois Sammy.

A partir de cet instant, ce fût pour Sam comme une révélation, tout lui revenait. Ce surnom, il n'y avais qu'un homme pour l'appeler ainsi. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le reconnaître. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, il savait, il savait au fond de lui qu'en passant cette porte, il venait de signer son arrêt de mort. Tandis qu'il était concentré sur sa respiration, ne souhaitant en aucun cas montrer à Eric que la panique le guettait peu à peu, ce dernier abordait un sourire satisfait.

- Hop, je vois que la mémoire te revient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux enfoiré ?

- Voyons Sammy, ne soit pas si méprisable. Cela ne te ressemble pas de jouer aux méchants. Tout ce temps et c'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire ? J'aurais espéré un accueil un peu plus chaleureux de ta part.

- Tu est venu ici pour te venger ? Alors vas-y tue moi!

Sam écarta les bras en guise d'invitation, la tension était palpable. Les agents du SRU étaient horrifiés en regardant les images de leur ami livré à lui-même. Du van, il leur était impossible de tenter quoi que ce soit sans prendre le risque qu'il ne soit blessé. Jules et Lou avaient à présent rejoins le reste de l'équipe et tous cherchaient une quelconque solution.

- Réfléchis un peu Sammy, tu sais très bien que ce serais trop facile.

Eric afficha un sourire que Sam qualifia de sadique. Le ton sur lequel l'homme avait dit cette phrase glaça le sang du jeune agent. Il ne devait pas céder à la panique, il n'avait pas le droit, surtout pas. Il n'avait pas été formé pour céder aussi rapidement. Durant ses années au front, il avait eu à subir tant de chose; la guerre en elle-même,

les blessures qu'il devait panser lui-même, la mort de son meilleur ami.. Il devait tenter quelque chose. Sam essaya de faire signe à ses coéquipiers en désignant, le plus discrètement possible, l'oreillette qu'il avait omis de retirer. Par trois fois, il se gratta la tête, répétant l'action en priant pour que les hommes en face de lui ne devinent pas la supercherie.

- Attendez une minute! Que fait-il ? On dirais qu'il tente de faire passer un message! S'écria Lou.

- Spike tu peux zoomer ? Demanda Greg.

- Oui un instant, voila. On dirais qu'il veux qu'on remarque quelque chose.. C'est son oreillette!

Greg ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé la capacité de réflexion de son agent. Il saisit son oreillette afin de suivre la conversation qui avait lieux à l'intérieur.

- Bien joué Sam, c'est bon on écoute. Fit le chef d'équipe.

Sam fut quelque peu soulagé l'espace d'un instant. Mais combien de temps lui restait-il avant qu'Eric où l'un de ses acolytes ne s'aperçoive de la présence de l'objet?

- Alors, quel est le programme ? Tout ce que tu veux c'est te venger non ? S'exclama Sam.

- Tu as raison.. Mais te tuer ici ne m'apporterai aucune satisfaction.

- Enflure.. Laissa échapper le jeune agent.

Greg se demanda ce qui prenait à Sam pour qu'il provoque cet homme comme il le faisait. Était-il si pressé de mourir ? Puis Greg compris ce que Sam cherchait à faire, ce qu'il voulait faire comprendre à son équipe; il se souvenait de l'homme en face de lui. Greg ordonna à Jules de reprendre les recherches sur le casier scellé de l'individu, cette histoire de vengeance devait sans aucun doute avoir un rapport. Le chef d'équipe s'impatientait, le temps était compté, ils devaient savoir ce que contenait ce foutu dossier et vite, ils devaient intervenir, tenter quelque chose, leur ami était en danger, il ne pouvais rester sans rien faire.

- Préparez-vous, vous intervenez! Je veux que vous sortiez Sam d'ici, et vivant!

- Allez on se dépêche! Cria ensuite Edd à ses collègues.

Les agents du SRU étaient près à intervenir. Ils s'approchèrent du bâtiment sans se faire repérer, attendant à présent le signal d'assaut.

* * *

A bientot, j'essayerai de poster la suite au plus vite, n'hésitez pas à me faire connaître vos remarques ;D


	4. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde! Et voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les eventuelles fautes et incohérences.

Et merci encore au reviewers ;D

* * *

- Il faut croire que tes petits amis sont incapables de se tenir tranquilles. Lâcha Eric Marks en jetant un regard vers la porte d'entrée.

Sam se retourna dans la direction dont Eric faisait allusion et pu en effet apercevoir son équipe prête à intervenir.

- Chef je crois qu'on est repérés! S'exclama Spike

- Merde! Tout le monde à entendu! Allez c'est parti on a plus le temps d'attendre intervenez sur le champ!

Ed et le reste de l'équipe n'attendirent pas plus. Il firent exploser la vitre et pénétrèrent dans le bureau, menaçant les preneurs d'otages de leurs armes. Ces derniers opposèrent une résistance et des coups de feu furent échangés. Sam tenta de se mettre hors de porté des tirs croisés mais c'était sans compter sur Eric qui pointa son arme sur lui et le força à obéir. Il se servit de lui comme bouclier-humain et tous deux sortirent pas la porte de derrière, suivis de près par Anthony Kant. Philipe Fox, qui tentait de repousser les agent du SRU fût abattu et Ed, Wordy et Lou se précipitèrent dans la direction par laquelle les ravisseurs avaient pris la fuite. Le temps de les rejoindre, ils eurent juste le temps d'apercevoir Sam se faire assommer et être jeté à l'arrière d'un fourgon avant que celui-ci ne démarre au quart de tour. Wordy s'empressa de mémoriser le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation avant de la communiquer à Spike pour qu'il lance une recherche.

- Chef, ils l'on emmené.. Fit Ed.

_**De retour au QG**_

Greg était une véritable boule de nerfs et ne parlons pas de Ed. Personne ne parvenait à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se produire. Tout d'abord, ils avaient étés appelés en intervention, des preneurs d'otages qui refusaient de leur dire quoi que ce soit concernant leurs revendications, puis Sam s'était livré à eux -sur leur demande- pour au final se faire enlever. La plaque d'immatriculation n'avait rien donnée, c'était une voiture volée une semaine auparavant. En interrogeant les otages libérés -encore sous le choc-, le SRU n'avait pas eu plus de chance et n'avaient rien appris de plus qu'il ne savaient déjà: les motivations de l'homme se résumaient à une histoire de vengeance pour quelque chose que Sam avait fait par le passé. Mais quoi ? Ils espéraient en apprendre plus lorsqu'ils auraient réussis à ouvrir ce foutu dossier scellé; et Jules commençait réellement à perdre patience. Trois quarts d'heure qu'elle était au téléphone avec des incapables. Elle sentait qu'elle perdait son temps alors que celui de Sam était compté.

- Vous allez me passer votre supérieur avant que je ne commence à m'énerver! Et croyez moi vous ne souhaitez pas ça!

A l'autre bout du fil, une jeune stagiaire, recrutée la veille s'exécuta immédiatement et retransmis l'appel. Pas trop tôt pensa Jules. S'en suit une longue conversation avec le juge en charge du dossier. Leur discussion terminée elle appela immédiatement ses coéquipiers pour les informer de sa découverte.

- Alors voila, j'ai réussi à avoir accès au dossier en parlant au juge qui s'est occupé de l'affaire, il nous en envoi une copie dans la journée. Ce Eric Marks, il y a trois ans de cela a bien été lié de près à Sam. Alors qu'il était à la base militaire de Toronto, un homme s'est introduit dans la caserne. Il avait été mis à pied quelques jours plus tôt pour comportement violent et attouchement sur une serveuse. Il est entré armé dans l'enceinte des bureaux et a ouvert le feu faisant trois mort et quatre blessés, il visait Ben, le meilleur ami de Sam et s'apprêtait à ouvrir le feu lorsque Sam est arrivé alerté par le bruit et l'a abattu. L'homme n'était autre que Frank Marks; le frère cadet d'Eric Marks qui a alors juré de le venger. Il n'est pas passé loin de son objectif en plaçant une bombe sous la voiture de Sam trois semaine après l'incident, cependant ce n'est pas Sam qui a pris la voiture ce jour là mais un autre militaire de la base.. Par la suite, Eric Marks a été condamné à dix ans fermes mais s'est évadé il y a un mois de cela.

- Mais pourquoi le dossier était-il scellé? Demanda Lou

- Et bien dans un premier temps, la base de Toronto n'as pas souhaité ébruiter l'affaire, imaginez la réaction des médias s'ils avaient su qu'à deux reprises, deux hommes, et d'une même famille qui plus est, avaient réussis à passer outre les systèmes de sécurités et les gardes. De plus Eric Marks a tout d'abord été condamné à quinze ans mais son avocat a avancé l'excuse du choc post-traumatique suite au décès de son frère afin de réduire sa peine et qu'il puisse, à sa sortie de prison, bénéficier d'une vie normal sans que personne n'ai vent de cette histoire.

- Sait-on où habitait ce Eric avant d'être incarcéré ? Ou bien s'il avait des planques connues ? Peut-être y a-t-il emmené Sam.

- L'appartement qu'il occupait avec son frère à été par la suite mis en vente et la police n'as jamais réussi à trouver de planque.

- Bon boulot Jules, c'est déjà ça, maintenant, Spike et toi, je veux que vous fassiez le nécessaire et que vous me trouviez où est-ce qu'ils ont pu aller, demandez aux anciens voisins, ou encore à ses compagnons de cellule, je m'en fiche, juste trouvez les. Wordy et Lou, vous vous rendez à la base militaire, voir si l'on peux en apprendre un peu plus. Ed, tu viens avec moi, on va voir si l'on peux trouver quoi que ce soit sur les lieux de l'enlèvement.. Au travail tout le monde!

_**Quelque part dans Toronto**_

Sam se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête et ne reconnu pas l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Son esprit encore embrumé, il voulu porter une main à sa tête douloureuse mais s'aperçu bien vite qu'il était attaché à une chaise. Se remémorant les derniers événement, il se concentra sur les éléments autour de lui; il se trouvait dans un hangars, probablement désaffecté s'il en jugé l'épaisse couche de poussière recouvrant le sol et le peu d'étagère présentes. Il tenta de défaire ses liens mais tout ce qu'il parvenait à faire était d'écorcher un peu plus encore la peau de ses poignets. Il cessa tout mouvements lorsqu'un son lui parvint jusqu'aux oreilles et scruta les alentours pour en trouver la source. Il aperçut rapidement les trois hommes en train de se disputer un peu plus loin et tenta de suivre leur discussion; en vain. Il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Tout ne faisait que commencer, il le savait.

- Alors la belle au bois dormant, enfin réveillé ? Lui lança Eric.

- Va te faire foutre!

Cette réflexion eu pour conséquence qu'il se reçu une droite en plein visage. Il accusa le coup sans broncher même si c'était quelque peu douloureux; il était hors de question qu'il laisse transparaitre ne serais-ce qu'un soupçon de peur ou il serait définitivement perdu. Alors il sourit. Cela énerva Eric sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un autre coup s'abattit sur Sam qui laisser alors un filet de sang s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres provoquant par la même occasion un rire de la part d'un Eric Marks satisfait de lui. Rire qui se stoppa immédiatement lorsque de nouveau, un sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune agent. Eric se laissa alors aller à sa colère, frappant encore et encore, tantôt dans le visage, tantôt dans le ventre -fêlant quelques côtes au passage-, un Sam qui tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de résister à la douleur. Un ultime coup s'abattit sur Sam, au niveau de l'arcade, avant que celui-ci ne sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

_**Sur les lieux de l'enlèvement**_

Plus de deux heures que Sam avait disparu et qu'ils n'avaient aucune pistes. Même si ni Greg, ni Ed n'en parlait, ils espéraient tous les deux un quelconque message des ravisseurs, quoi que ce puisse être, du moment que ça leur permettrait de localiser leur ami et de le retrouver à temps. Greg et Ed retournaient chaque centimètres carrés du bâtiment, à la recherche de n'importe quoi pouvant les aider. Dans la ruelle où la voiture avait été laissées, ils espéraient avoir plus de chance et trouver quelque chose mais quoi ? Ils n'en pouvaient plus de chercher sans rien trouver, ils avaient cette désagréable sensation de perdre un précieux temps. Jusqu'au moment où Ed posa son regard sur une tâche au sol, un liquide. Il appela une équipe de spécialistes pour des prélèvements et analyses puis les deux hommes décidèrent de retourner au centre du SRU, n'ayant plus aucun moyen de se rendre utiles ici. A leur arrivée, ils virent Jules au téléphone ainsi que Spike devant son ordinateur, une pile de dossiers trônant devant eux. Greg lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune femme qui ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaule, faisant soupirer le Chef de l'unité. Pas besoin d'en dire plus dans ce genre de situation pensa-t-il.

* * *

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques et à bientôt! :)


	5. Chapter 4

Avant tout, je ne saurais dire à quel point je suis désolée.. Je sais que vu la durée d'attente, je ne peux qualifier ça d'un "retard". Ça a été une année assez difficile et je n'ai vraiment pas pu me consacrer à cette fiction malgré que le chapitre 4 était écrit depuis bien longtemps déjà. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. Sur ce, bonne lecture même si ce chapitre n'est pas extraordinaire mais vu l'attente déjà, je n'ai pas voulu le reprendre afin de le publier de suite.

* * *

_**Base militaire de Toronto**_

- Tu crois qu'on va le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..? Dit Lou en brisant le silence s'étant installé dans l'habitacle de la voiture depuis à présent près d'une heure.

- Ne t'en fais pas on fera ce qu'il faut. On n'abandonne jamais un membre de l'équipe. Répondit Wordy malgré qu'il n'en avait en fin de compte aucune certitude lui non plus.

Arrivés à la base, ils se dirigèrent directement vers les bureaux à la recherche d'une quelconque personne capable de les renseigner ce qui, une fois de plus ne s'avéra pas une tache facile. A force de patience, un jeune caporal leur indiqua un bureau où était censé se trouver Mike McGregor, commandant d'une unité, présent à la base ce jour là. Une fois devant l'homme en question, les deux agents du SRU se présentèrent et demandèrent le plus de détails concernant les frères Marks ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pouvant les aider.

- Asseyez-vous je vous en pris! Vous savez, Sam était un très bon élément lorsqu'il était ici. J'ai eu la chance de faire quelques missions avec lui donc comprenez que ce que vous venez m'annoncer me touche directement et donc j'espère que je serais en mesure de vous aider à le retrouver. Les frères Marks sont entrés presque en même temps, à quelques mois d'intervalle si mes souvenirs sont exacts, ils étaient assidus, effectuaient leurs tâches et surtout avaient tous les deux eu de très bon résultats tant sur le point physique que psychologique.

- Un instant, vous voulez dire qu'Eric Marks faisais lui aussi parti du corps de l'armée? Interrompit Wordy.

- Oui mais il n'y est pas resté bien longtemps à vrai dire. Contre toute attente, en dépit donc je vous disais de sa réussite aux tests psychologiques, Eric n'a pas supporté l'une des missions et à son retour, il s'est mis à boire. Nous l'avons envoyé voir un psychologue et son état s'est nettement améliorer. Cependant vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvions pas le renvoyer sur le terrain immédiatement, nous lui avons donc expliquer la procédure à suivre pour repasser des tests et ainsi, être réhabilité mais il à refusé et a décidé de partir. Les rumeurs racontaient qu'il s'était remis à boire et avait des accès de violence, Franck a été entrainé par son frère et à force de réprimande de notre part qu'il a ignoré, nous n'avons eu d'autre choix que de le mettre à pied.

- Et en ce qui concerne Sam? Nous savons que c'est lui qui l'a abattu mais quels étaient les rapports entre eux? Se connaissaient-ils?

- Oui, bien sûr. Par ailleurs Sam a hésité à ouvrir le feu malgré que son meilleur ami soit en danger. Il a tenté de résonner Franck par tout les moyens mais lorsque celui-ci s'est apprêté à tirer, Sam n'a pas eu le choix. Personne ne lui reproche son acte ici, au contraire, il a sauvé beaucoup de vies ce jour là car qui sais combien de personne Franck était-il près à tuer..

- Une dernière question. Sauriez-vous par hasard si Eric avait une planque où se cacher, nous pensons que c'est là qu'il pourrait retenir Sam. La police n'a trouver aucun endroit au moment de sa condamnation.

- Non je l'ignore désolé. Et je crains d'ailleurs que peu de personnes ici ne puisse répondre à cette question. Car si à leur arrivée les frères étaient appréciés, ils restaient très réservés. Cette histoire à remué tout le monde à la base et après le départ de Sam, le sujet est devenu quelque peu tabou.

- Nous comprenons, merci pour vos réponses, si vous pensez à quoi que ce soit, même si cela ne vous semble pas important, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter.

- Je n'y manquerai pas, je vous souhaite réellement de le retrouver sain et sauf.

Sur ces derniers mots, Lou et Wordy quittèrent la base pour se rendre au QG du SRU et sur le chemins, ils contactèrent le reste de l'équipe pour le faire un compte-rendu des informations qu'ils avaient pu avoir.

_**Au SRU **_

Tout le monde était de retour au SRU, Spike et Jules n'avaient rien tiré du voisinage des frères Marks, encore moins des compagnons de cellule d'Eric si ce n'est qu'ils étaient tous en colère contre lui de ne pas les avoirs aider à s'enfuir eux aussi. Lou et Wordy attendaient les avis de tous sur ce qu'ils avaient découverts après avoir après que l'examen du lieu de l'enlèvement n'avait rien apporté.

- C'est bien les gars, on sais au moins à quoi s'attendre s'il a suivi une formation militaire et s'il connait Sam. On se concentrera donc sur des lieux isolés ou bien désaffectés, là où personne de pourra les déranger. Fit Greg

- Pourquoi pas une maison où ils auraient pu vivre étant enfants? Demanda Jules

- Non j'ai déjà regardé, à la mort de leurs parents, leur maison à été mise à la vente. Un centre commercial se dresse à présent à cet endroit là. Intervint Spike

A ce moment là, Kira entra dans la salle de conférence pour dire à Greg que quelqu'un au téléphone voulait absolument lui parlait et refusais de laisser un message. Greg soupira et se frotta le visage avant de lui dire de transférer l'appel sur le téléphone de la salle.

- Greg Parker! Comment allez-vous depuis tout à l'heure? A l'entente de la voix, Greg se tendis sur le champ, il mit le haut-parleur et fit signe à Spike de tracer l'appel.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez! Où est Sam!

- Du calme agent Parker. Sam se repose ne vous en faite pas pour lui. Par ailleurs il est très bien entrainé votre agent, si vous saviez…

- Ca suffit! Je veux savoir exactement comment il va et ce que vous attendez de nous. Fini de jouer à présent. Nous savons que vous voulez venger votre frère mais à quoi ça vous avancera de le tuer!

- Vous ne savez rien! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de perdre la seule personne qui compte à vos yeux! Sam m'a tout pris.. Ne vous en faite pas, mon but n'est pas de le tuer. Non, je veux qu'il souffre comme moi j'ai souffert et vous être sa seule famille donc vous pourrez profiter du spectacle, d'ailleurs vous devriez déjà avoir reçu une petit colis de ma part à votre QG.

Ed sortit de la salle chercher le paquet en question au près de Kira et une fois en main , il retourna rejoindre ses coéquipiers. Après avoir vérifier que le colis n'était pas piégé, il ouvrit l'enveloppe qui contenait un CD-ROM. Une fois dans le lecteur, le vidéoprojecteur afficha au tableau une vidéo de Sam en train d'être frappé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

- Espèce d'enfoiré.. Laissa échapper Greg

- J'apprécie merci. Vous en aurez d'autres n'ayez crainte, comme je vous l'ai dis, mon but est simplement de le faire souffrir. Le tuer, ce ne sera que le bonus de la fin. Dit-il avant de raccrocher

- MERDE! Cria Greg en raccrochant violement le téléphone. Spike dis moi que tu as quelque chose.

- Il utilise un brouilleur.. Il m'aurait fallut bien plus de temps, je suis désolé..

Alors que la vidéo passait en boucle et en boucle sur l'écran, ils tentaient d'extraire n'importe quoi qui pourrais leu indiquer la position de Sam. Ils savaient à présent qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de hangars ou d'entrepôt et que compte tenu de l'heure de la vidéo et de réception, espacées d'une heure, Sam devait se trouver sur un périmètre d'environ 100Km autour du QG. Le problème, c'est que ça laisser encore trop de possibilités.

_**Quelque part dans Toronto**_

Tandis qu'il émergeât d'un sommeil forcé pour la seconde fois de la journée avec un migraine semblable à celle d'une gueule de bois digne des plus grosses soirée, Sam pu apercevoir Eric raccrocher son téléphone. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à ce dernier pour remarquer que sa « victime » était réveillée. Il se rapprocha, sans un mot, toisa Sam du regard et s'assit face à lui.

- Ton équipe te cherche tu sais, ils s'inquiètent. Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

- T'es vraiment un malade. Répondit Sam

- Tu sais Sammy, j'ai longtemps réfléchis au meilleur moyen de de détruire. Je t'ai observer et puis je me suis rendu compte que tout ce qui comptais pour toi, c'était ton équipe. Alors te torturer devant eux, t'enlever toute dignité m'a semblé tout à fait adapté.

Tandis que Sam de répondait pas, Eric lui saisi la gorge, augmentant la pression et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu regretteras de ne pas être mort dans l'explosion de ta voiture Samuel.

Et sur ce, il se remis à le frapper, encore et encore. Sam tenta de crier le moins possible, mais la douleur était trop forte. Alors qu'Eric était à bout de souffle il s'arrêta, laissant un instant de répit à un Sam épuisé. Eric s'éloigna, sans un mot. Mais alors qu'il pensais que ce serais fini, Philipe Fox entra à son tour, s'approcha de Sam, et le détacha. Sam savait pertinemment que c'était pour le déplacer mais il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Une fois les bras libre, il parvient à se libérer de l'entreprise de l'homme et lui asséner un coup dans le visage. Surpris, Philipe recula de quelques pas en se tenant le nez ce qui laissa à Sam le temps de courir, mais son état physique l'empêcha de prendre assez d'avance et il fût vite rattraper par son assaillant. Une lutte commença entre les deux hommes, où Sam avait beaucoup de difficultés à avoir le dessus. Philipe Fox finit par saisir le bras du jeune agent et de tirer d'un coup sec en arrière ce qui provoqua un sinistre craquement suivit d'un cri de douleur que Sam n'avait réussi à contenir. Il retomba au sol, tenant son épaule afin de soulager la douleur mais Philipe Fox le saisi brutalement pour au final le rassoir sur la chaise d'origine et le rattacher sans ménager l'épaule meurtri de l'homme devant lui.

* * *

J'espère que malgré tout, ce chapitre vous a plu, j'essayerai d'écrire et publier la suite le plus rapidement possible.

A bientot


	6. Chapter 5

_Coucou tout le monde! Avant tout, j'ai constaté de nombreuses anomalies en relisant brièvement les chapitres précédents alors si certains n'ont pas tout compris, voici un petit récapitulatif : _

_Eric Marks avec Philipe Ramy, Lionel Fox et Anthony Kant kidnappent Sam._

_Lors de l'enlèvement, c'est Philipe Ramy qui se fais tuer (Et non Philipe Fox! Erreur de nom de famille désolée!)_

_Ensuite dans le chapitre 4, ce n'est pas conséquent pas « Philipe Fox » qui ''torture'' Sam mais Anthony Kant (Et oui je n'avais pas fais attention! Alors sauf si vous aimez les ressuscités, c'est Anthony qui est présent dans le chapitre précédant et non Philipe qui lui est mort au chapitre 1) _

_Voila, alors si vous avez encore des questions ou que vous remarquez encore d'autres erreurs du genre, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer. _

_Pour info du coup je ferai les modifications dans les chapitres dès que j'en aurai le temps __:)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

_**Au SRU**_

- Chef! J'ai peut-être une piste, mais je ne peux affirmer qu'elle nous mènera quelque part.. dit Spike

- Peu importe dis toujours!

- Alors je vous explique, je me suis intéressé d'un peu plus près aux acolytes d'Eric Marks. Et j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient tous été liés à un moment donné à ce dernier. Philippe Ramy, notre mort, a passé une semaine dans la même prison qu'Eric avant qu'il ne soit transféré puis quelque temps après, libéré mais surtout avant ça, certaines informations laissent à penser qu'il avait déjà effectué quelque coups avec ce dernier. Anthony Kant ainsi que Lionel Fox ont souvent trainés dans des affaires pas claires en compagnie de devinez qui? Eric Marks! Bref, en gros les quatre se connaissaient déjà avant qu'ils ne.. Kidnappent.. Sam.

- Oui bon d'accord. Mais même en admettant qu'ils aient tous déjà effectués des coups ensembles avant cela, en quoi est-ce censé nous aider en quoi que ce soit ? Intervint Jules.

- Je me douterai bien que vous poseriez la question. Regardez de plus près, ces photos ont été prises lors d'une prise d'otage, les coupables ont été identifiés comme étant nos quatre hommes. Rien ne vous semble dérangeant ?

- Ils sont cinq…

- Exact! Alors je me suis intéressé à cet inconnu et réussi à obtenir quelques informations. Au procès, il a déclaré avoir été embarquer de force dans les affaires de nos hommes, divers témoignages et autres preuves ont confirmés et il a été acquitté. Voici son nom et son adresse, il vit toujours ici, à Toronto. Je me suis dis que vous voudriez probablement lui rendre une petite visite. Après reste à savoir s'il est courant de quoi que ce soit s'il s'avère qu'il n'était réellement pas en lien direct avec eux.

- Bon boulot Spike! Ed, toi et Wordy vous allez chez lui, ni gyrophare, ni sirène, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il prenne la fuite. Vous le ramenez ici pour l'interrogatoire. Fit Greg.

_**Quelque part dans Toronto**_

A son réveil, Sam constata que le soleil commencer à peine à se lever. Combien de temps avait-il dormi, il n'en savait rien. Un léger mouvement le ramener dans une douleur quasi-insupportable causée par son épaule, impossible pour lui de bouger, il se demanda combien de temps encore cela allait-il durer. Quelques heures passèrent encore, la luminosité augmenta encore dans le hangar lorsqu'il entendu une porte grincer et des pas se rapprocher.

- Dis donc, tu es déjà réveillé ?

Face au silence de Sam, Eric se mit à sourire.

- On dirais que tu t'assagis Sammy..

- Rêve pas, c'est juste que te voir me donne la nausée.

- Je vois…

Et sur ce il frappa Sam dans l'estomac ce qui lui bloqua la respiration pendant quelques seconde.

- Sérieusement… fit Sam en reprenant son souffle. Tu crois pas.. que l'on devrait.. en finir?

- Ça se terminera quand MOI j'en aurais décidé!

De nouveaux coups s'abattaient sur Sam tandis qu'il luttait pour ne pas hurler, il ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Et puis comme ça avait commencé, au bout de quelques minutes, les coups cessèrent.

- Tu sais Sammy, on aurait pu éviter tout ça. Enfin bon je vais t'épargner tout ce bla bla. C'est juste que j'ai réfléchis au cours des dernière heures et j'hésite. Tu vois plus je passe de temps avec toi, ici, plus je prend le risque que tes petits copains me retrouve. Même si avouons le, ils y a peu de chance qu'ils y parviennent. D'un autre côté te tuer maintenant risquerai de ne pas me satisfaire pleinement. Alors que dois-je faire hein ?

- Même si ce n'est que dans des jours, des semaines, des mois, ils te retrouverons.

- Si tu le dis. Mais au moins tu seras mort.

Le ton qu'avait employé Eric Marks pour cette phrase donna des frissons à Sam. A cet instant même, il avait de sérieux doute quant aux chances qu'il avait d'être retrouvé à temps par son équipe. Entre la douleur, le froid, la faim et la déshydratation, il avait bien conscience qui ne ferai pas long feu.

- Enfin passons, j'ai pas mal de choses à faire aujourd'hui, je passais juste te saluer. Je te laisse aux petits soins d'Anthony et Lionel. Je repasserai ce soir, et surtout, n'essaye pas de tenter quoi que ce soit de stupide.

Puis il s'en alla, laissant Sam seul un moment, le temps que les deux hommes n'arrivent, à leur démarche, Sam savait qu'ils étaient déterminés à faire ce que leur patron leur avait demandé, et par-dessus tout, il savait que ce serait loin d'être agréable pour lui.

_**Dans Toronto**_

Ed et Wordy ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver la maison qu'ils cherchaient, approchant doucement de la porte d'entrer, il sonnèrent une fois arrivé devant celle-ci. Un homme leur ouvrit, les jugeant de haut en bas, l'air peu rassuré.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Vous êtes Mike Stanton ?

- Oui c'est bien moi. Il y a-t-il un problème ?

- Pourriez-vous nous suivre s'il vous plait ? Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

- Euuh oui bien sûr. Ça ne peux pas se faire ici ?

- Ce ne sont pas les ordres que nous avons reçus.

- Bien pas de problème.

Ed et Wordy devaient bien avouer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que le sujet coopère comme il l'avait fait. Ils se demandèrent donc comment avait-il pu être embarqué dans cette histoire de prise d'otages.

Arrivés au QG, Greg n'attendis pas une seconde de plus pour aller l'interroger.

- Bonjour je suis le sergent Parker.

- Mike Stanton.

- Si nous vous avons emmené ici, c'est pour vous poser quelques questions sur ces hommes.

Sur ce, il posa les photos respectives devant le sujet.

- Écoutez, j'ai déjà tout dis lors du procès, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, j'ai…

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour rouvrir l'enquête.

- Quoi alors ?

- Un coll… Une personne a été kidnappée par ces hommes et nous avons besoins de votre aide pour le retrouver.

- Je comprend mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrai vous être utile.

- Parlez moi d'eux, votre rencontre, ce que vous avez fais durant ce temps passé ensembles.

- Oui bien sûr.

Mike Stanton tenta de n'omettre aucun détail, fouillant au mieux dans sa mémoire. Après près de deux heures d'interrogatoire, ils n'avaient toujours rien d'exploitable.

- Et à part leurs maisons respectives où vous vous retrouviez, il n'y aurait pas un endroit en particulier où ils auraient pu emmener cette personne ?

- Non, pas que je me souvienne.. Enfin si! Mais je ne sais plus où cela se situe exactement.

- Pourriez-vous me décrire cet endroit ? Fit Ed sans trop cacher l'impatience dans sa voix.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne me souviens plus exactement de l'endroit. C'est un hangars désaffecté depuis des années, je n'y suis allé qu'une fois ou deux.

- Bien c'est déjà ça, et pourriez-vous me dire s'il y a des éléments reconnaissable, qui pourraient nous aider à orienter nos recherches ?

- Rien de particulier ne me vient à l'esprit, si ce n'est peut-être le bruit d'avions qui se posent. Enfin pas des avions de ligne, vous savez plus comme des aéronefs. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous aider plus..

- C'est déjà beaucoup merci! Fit Ed avant de quitter la pièce

Il demanda à Spike, avec l'aide de Jules, de rechercher tous les entrepôts et hangars abandonnés, se situant à proximité de pistes d'atterrissage. Malheureusement pour eux, la liste était encore assez longue et le temps de faire le tri par rapport aux données qu'ils avaient déjà, cela leurs pris encore environ trois heures. Mais à terme, il ne leur restait plus qu'une demi-douzaine de possibilités. Greg retourna donc voir Mike Stanton pour plus de renseignement.

- Nous avons le choix entre les six que vous avez devant vous sur ces photos. Nous devons à tout prix savoir lequel est-ce!

- Comprenez-moi, cela fais si longtemps..

- Nous avons besoins d'une réponse!

- D'accord, d'accord! Huuum.. Pas celui-ci, trop peu d'espace, celui-ci non plus, je ne me souviens pas de cette forme.

Il passa encore de nombreuses minutes à regarder les photos les unes après les autres avant d'y revenir entièrement. Greg commençais à perdre patience quand Mike se décida enfin.

- Celui-ci! Je dirai celui-ci! Mais je ne peu réellement pas en être certains..

- Au point où nous en sommes, nous n'avons plus le temps d'attendre.

Il sortit à nouveau de la pièce pour rejoindre son équipe et partir sur les lieux. Arrivés là-bas, ils eurent beau fouiller dans tous les coins et recoins, ils ne trouvèrent rien.

- FAIS CHIER ! S'énerva Wordy en donnant un violent coup de pied dans un canette trainant par terre.

- On y arrivera jamais de cette manière.. Fit Jules

- On ne perd pas espoir les gars! On retourne au QG questionner encore ce Mike Stanton et on abandonne pas les recherches avant d'avoir retrouvé Sam! Suis-je bien clair ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fût Ed qui avait pris la parole en voyant que Greg ne savait plus réellement quoi penser de tout ça.

De retour au QG, une mauvaise nouvelle les attendais encore, Kira leur apporta dans une enveloppe une clé USB contenant encore une fois, une vidéo de Sam. Sur celle-ci, on pouvait voir Anthony Kant et Lionel Fox torturer leur collègue et ami. Il leur apparaissait méconnaissable, en sang et couvert des traces des précédents coups. Il ne retenais plus ses cris, il n'en avait plus la force, on voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son épaule. L'équipe ne pu se résoudre à regarder la vidéo jusqu'à la fin, de peur de ce qu'ils pourraient y voir. Alors, durant de longues minutes, personne ne pu prononcer un mot. Comme paralysés dans leur propres corps aucun ne bougeaient. On pouvait voir des larmes couler le long des joues de Jules avant que ces dernière n'atterrissent sur le sol. Puis, comme si elle avait reçue une décharge électrique, elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait Mike Stanton.

- Écoutez! La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber dehors, cela va faire des heures qu'il a été kidnappé et le hangars dans lequel vous nous avez envoyés n'était pas le bon! Alors maintenant vous allez réfléchir et nous dire de quel foutu bâtiment est-ce qu'il s'agit!

- …

Devant son absence de réponse, Jules tenta de se calmer un peu.

- Je suis désolée.. Je ne devrais pas m'énerver après vous comme ça, c'est juste que nous avons tous les nerfs à vif..

- Vous le connaissez n'est-ce pas..?

- C'est un ami, un membre de l'équipe, un membre de la famille..

- Je comprend.. Pourriez-vous me remontrer les photos ?

Elle les lui remis devant lui.

- Bien. Alors commençons par celle-ci, honnêtement je ne pense pas, il n'y avait pas tant de bâtiments autour, juste quelques uns.

- Ce qui éliminerais aussi celui-ci donc.

- Oui. Donc celui-ci vous avez dis qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas donc on l'enlève à son tour. Ce qui nous laisse donc le choix entre ces trois là. Connaissant Eric, celui-ci est bien trop exposé. Quand à celui-là, je ne me souviens pas qu'il était aussi grand.

- Et ce dernier donc ?

- 98% que c'est lui, la taille, les bâtiments aux alentours, la piste d'atterrissage… Je ne vois pas où est-ce que ça pourrait être si ce n'est pas là.

- Merci. Fut le seul mot qu'elle pu lui adresser en partant en courant annoncer cette nouvelle au reste de l'équipe afin de pas perdre plus de temps.

Alors que la nuit était à présent tombée et que l'équipe était en route, tous se demandaient dans quel état allaient-ils retrouver leur ami et surtout s'ils allaient le retrouver. Tous finissaient de s'équiper sans un mot lorsque le véhicule ralentit, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés.

* * *

_Et voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai essayé au maximum de faire avancer l'histoire car avec le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre qu'il y a eu jusqu'à présent, certains devaient vouloir me tuer ;) _

_A bientôt :)  
_


End file.
